Moments To Remember
by LKV
Summary: A bunch of small blurbs involving all characters. K-T ratings. Pairings: Padme/Anakin only. I'll take requests, all genres, all characters.


Title: Through The Tough Times, too  
Characters: Obi-Wan, Anakin & Ahsoka  
Rating: K+  
Genre: Friendship & Hurt/comfort  
Word Count: 1,304  
Disclaimer: Disney owns all… I own nothing, George Lucas created all.

Ahsoka knows that her master is most distressed when harm has come to someone he cares for. So when she sees the gunship carrying the legendary negotiator go down, she knows she's in for a tough couple days. When Obi-Wan's injured, she takes the brunt of Anakin's rage. But she knows inside all that rage is well-concealed fear and worry. He seals it deep inside, the pressure put on him by the council forcing him to put on a brave face.

So she deals with it, the yelling, the Force-driven objects hurled at unsuspecting walls, the glares, and worst, the moments at night where he lets loose and she can hear his Force-signature weeping. She wants nothing more than to sit down beside the weathered warrior and give a shoulder to cry on, but she's also not that stupid. She knows she'll get turned down, and ordered back to sleep- leaving her even more hurt than the pain she endures seeing her master suffer.

But this time, it's different. The injuries are more critical, and medics are rushed in. Minutes later, she sees a GAR Medical Gunship go flying back to the _Resolute_, wailing sirens of distress. Her master looks stunned. He stands, lightsabre still blazing a mighty blue fire, staring as the gunship fades from view. The battle comes to a quick stop, Ahsoka taking over for her master at his half-hearted orders.

Within an hour, the battle is over. She rushes back to base, where Kix is gently trying to coax some water down a shocked Anakin's throat. She slides down beside him, resting her back on an empty ammunition crate and shooting Kix a questioning glance. Ever so slightly, he shakes his head. He's just as clueless as she is. She takes her lip between her teeth and chews softly, until she tastes a drop of ruby red blood.

She tentatively reaches out a hand and rests it on top of her master's. He flinches slightly, but doesn't make any move to pull away. The look in his stormy blue eyes is sad and vulnerable, and Ahsoka wants nothing more than to get off this Force-forsaken planet and back to the simple, yet luxurious, setting of the cruiser.

"Master Skywalker," she begins cautiously, "Master Obi-Wan's going to be just fine, you know," she offers, but it comes out weak and desolate.

He gives a half-nod, leaving his chin pressed against his chest, "it's the worst it's ever been," he mumbles.

"Maybe," she reasons, "but Obi-Wan's tough, and he'll make it through. We'll go see him as soon as we get back to the ship," she offered, squeezing his hand gently.

He gives a more definite nod, accepting her offer with a small glimmer of hope in his eyes. Within a standard hour, they're back on the cruiser. Ahsoka convinces her master to take a shower before seeing Obi-Wan, and, following her own advice, goes back to her own quarters to bathe as well.

They meet just outside of the med bay after only fifteen minutes or so, "Ahsoka," he warns, seemingly regaining some of his previous bravado, "What you see isn't going to be pretty, okay? From what Kix said, Obi-Wan's pretty bashed up."

Ahsoka nods slowly, "I read the reports," she responds.

She knows what's going to be behind those doors, but she realizes he's preparing himself for what's to come. He places a calloused hand on her arms and pushes the door open, holding it open for her. A clone medic leads them to a fogged glass doorway and Ahsoka looks up, catching Anakin's eye and giving him a small smile. He throws her a friendly wink before sliding the door open.

Obi-Wan is either asleep or doing a very good impression of it. Ahsoka takes the silence to assess his injuries. It looks like the medics have washed most of the blood from his skin, but he's deathly pale, almost translucent. His left eye is splashed with a furious purple bruise and swelled shut. She can see an angry red gash running from his collarbone down to where the blanket hides the greater part of his exposed chest. His hands are clasped over his stomach, knuckles raw and still seeping a tiny amount of blood. One leg is bulging through the blankets more than the other, and she assumes there's either a cast or heavy splint adorning it.

Anakin bounds to his former master's side in two huge strides. Immediately, the tough image he always keeps up comes crumbling down. He reaches out his flesh hand and uses it to gently wipe a stray lock of hair from the older Jedi's brow. He takes his other hand and lays its cool metal surface over Obi-Wan's fingers, gazing softly at his peaceful features.

Ahsoka stays back, watching the sweet intimacy between her master and his. A faint smile adorns her face as she gives a contented sigh. She knows how close the two men are, but with the tedious tasks of war, their friendship has been strained. Unfortunate, she muses, because she quite likes the company and calm demeanor of the older Jedi, a refreshing change after months on end of insane chaos that seems to follow her master wherever he goes.

Obi-Wan's blue eyes open slowly and he sees the worried face of his best friend looming over him, "Anakin," he greets hoarsely, attempting a smile.

Anakin smiles widely, "You're awake," he manages, but he's too overjoyed to say much more.

Obi-Wan lets out a small chuckle and hides the wince it causes, "Yes, I am, than you for reminding me, Anakin," he jokes, attempting to lighten the mood.

"I'm glad, is all," Anakin admits, pulling a chair over and sitting himself down on it.

Obi-Wan gives a genuine smile to the dark-haired Jedi. He reaches down and pulls the blanket around his chin, hiding the injuries. Ahsoka glides over and hands him a glass of water, nodding a greeting with a shy smile adorning her features. Anakin helps Obi-Wan to prop himself up in his bed, tucking a white pillow behind his head.

"You two are going to baby me until I'm out of here, aren't you?" Obi-Wan teases kindly.

Ahsoka gives a small burble of laughter, nodding, "You can bet on it, master… especially with Skyguy," she throws back.

Anakin shoots her a look, but smiles despite himself. Obi-Wan observes the two's bantering and gives a smile of appreciation. Without those two, his life would be a major bore. The pain of his injuries seems to lessen every passing minute he's in the comforting embrace of Anakin and Ahsoka's bright and happy Force signatures. He can't help but muse about the rightness of the Force, pairing Anakin and Ahsoka together was the well-decided, yet risky, decision the council had ever made.

Returning to seriousness, Anakin's features contort into worry once again, "how are you, Master?"

Ahsoka's bright eyes dim slightly and she nods in agreement to his inquiry, "Are you feeling better?"

Obi-Wan gives a reassuring nod, "It's sore, but that's nothing new. I suppose my head hurts a little, but I try not to dwell on the negative. I'm alive, is that not enough?"

Anakin leans forward to give his master a slightly out-of-character sideways hug and Obi-Wan reaches his arms around his back, pulling him close for a moment before releasing him, a warm smile on his face. Ahsoka teases him for still being a child and they laugh before Anakin grabs her wrist and pushes her towards Obi-Wan who gives her a soft hug as well. Ahsoka blushes as she pulls away, shooting Anakin an evil glare.

Ahsoka knows that her master is most distressed when harm has come to someone he cares for. But maybe, just maybe, those times could help, too.


End file.
